galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoulder MLp FIM
Smolder is a female Dragon and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. She is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent (Pinkie Pie's singing voice). AppearanceEdit Smolder has orange scales with purple fins, turquoise eyes and horns on both sides of her head. Like other grown up dragons, she has a pare of wings. PersonalityEdit Among the Young Six, Smolder is portrayed as tough and competitive, similar to most dragons. Like Gallus, she is initially resistant to the idea of friendship, having been brought to the school against her will, and she gets particularly confrontational with Yona. After getting to know some of her fellow students, however, she opens up and becomes much friendlier overall. A promotional photo portrays her as somewhat of a class clown. Also like other dragons, Smolder has an appetite for gems. Season 8Edit School Daze Part 1 & 2Edit Smolder enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Ember to represent the dragons. Initially, Smolder is bitter about being enrolled at the school against her will, made worse when Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. She also only gets along with Gallus at first due to their similar personalities. When Smolder later cuts class with Gallus, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, and Silverstream, the six hang out together and end up becoming good friends. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their representative students out of school, including Smolder. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Smolder and her friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Though the six have fun together at first, they soon come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six save them. When Smolder and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Ember allows Smolder to stay. Grannies Gone WildEdit Smolder, Yona, and Sandbar reluctantly listen to Rainbow Dash gush about the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster in Las Pegasus. Horse PlayEdit Smolder takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia Non Compete ClauseEdit Smolder and her fellow students are taken on a teamwork field trip by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The teachers spend most of the trip arguing amongst themselves, confusing some of the students and annoying the others (such as Smolder). When this behavior leads to Applejack and Rainbow Dash becoming trapped over a ravine, Smolder and her friends work together to rescue them. After returning to the school, Smolder and the other students tell Twilight that Applejack and Rainbow Dash's arguing taught them how not to work together, believing it was all part of the field trip. Molt DownEdit Smolder informs Spike all about the effects of the "molt". She also mentions a brother her family kicked out of their home after he went through the molt. Marks For EffortEdit Smolder appears in Applejack's class playing buckball with her fellow students and later leaving the school with her friends after a test. A Matter of PrinciplesEdit Smolder and her classmates are shown various magical artifacts by Twilight, just before she is summoned by the Cutie Map. When Discord appoints a Dragon Sneeze tree as a substitute teacher, Smolder starts sneezing uncontrollably, spraying fire everywhere. She and her friends are later forced to run laps by Discord, who conjures up a bugbear to chase them. During the "spell-venger hunt", Smolder is paired up with Ocellus, and together they find one of the artefacts. However, both are then chased by a suit of armor that was animated by Discord. She and her friends are present when Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord for not including him, and offers him the job of "vice headmare". The Hearth's Warming ClubEdit Smolder shows little enthusiasm for the holiday. After a prank ruins the Hearth's Warming tree, the students are all under suspicion for it, and charged with cleaning up the mess while they are questioned one by one. Smolder insists that she is innocent, and when asked about dragon traditions, she tells her friends about the Feast of Fire, where dragons tell each other stories in hopes of winning a big pile of gems. When the guilty party doesn't come forward, Smolder is accused of being the culprit by Sandbar, who believes she is acting too calm over it. When Gallus confesses that he was the culprit, resulting in him having to stay for friendship lessons over the holidays, Smolder (reluctantly, at first) joins their friends in choosing to stay with him. Friendship UniversityEdit When Smolder and her classmates hear about Flim and Flam's Friendship University, she points out that it is a university, not just a school The End in FriendEdit Smolder and her classmates observe Rainbow Dash and Rarity as part of Twilight's lesson on compromising in friendship. The WashoutsEdit A Rockhoof and a Hard PlaceEdit Smolder is among the students who attend Rockhoof's class and become interested in his stories. She later becomes upset when he disrupts a fire-breathing contest between her and Spike. What Lies BeneathEdit Smolder and her friends start to question whether friendship is in their nature due to comments made by Cozy Glow. They later discover a mysterious cavern beneath the school and encounter a manifestation of the Tree of Harmony. To test their friendship, each student is forced to confront their worst fears, with Smolder's being admitting that she likes cute things. She later helps Ocellus overcome her own fears, and the two reunite with the rest of their friends. Father Knows BeastEdit Smolder helps Spike as he is learning to fly, and is later surprised when he gives her a pillow as a thank-you gift. After Sludge crash-lands in Ponyville, she helps bring him to Twilight's castle to recuperate. After finding Spike sleeping outside at Sludge's urging, she realizes that Sludge is manipulating him. She later helps Spike to get Sludge out of the castle, and expresses sympathy after Sludge admits he is not really Spike's father. School Raze Part 1 & 2Edit Smolder and her friends go on a field trip to Cloudsdale just before a crisis in Equestria causes magic to start disappearing. After Twilight and her friends leave for Tartarus to investigate, Smolder grows suspicious of Cozy Glow when she claims that Starlight (whom Twilight had made headmare in her absence) suddenly left, leaving Cozy in charge. She and her friends discover Chancellor Neighsay taking over the school, and Neighsay captures them under suspicion of stealing Equestria's magic themselves. After Sandbar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders help them escape and reveal Cozy Glow's true sinister nature, they try to free a magically-trapped Starlight Glimmer, but Cozy catches them and convinces the students to turn on them. Smolder and the others get trapped with Starlight and are nearly sucked into another realm with all of Equestria's magic, but they are saved by the Tree of Harmony, and they succeed in foiling Cozy Glow's plans. TriviaEdit * When Smolder first appeared, bronies compared her to looking like a dragon version of Scootaloo because of her orange scales and purple fins. ** She also talks in a raspy voice like Scootaloo. * Smolder has the following distinctions from the other members of the Young Six: ** She is the only one to be bipedal instead of quadrupedal. ** She is the only one to be the youngest child of her family instead of the oldest. ** She is the only one to have solo episodes (in this case, Father Knows Beast and Sweet and Smoky). NavigationEdit Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females